Cupid's Intervention
by Natchou
Summary: Sometimes a love story needs a little push and Cupid's here to tell you all about it. A slash story.


**Title**: Cupid's Intervention

**Pairing**: Shawn Michaels/Triple H

**Summary**: Sometimes a love story needs a little push and Cupid's here to tell you all about it.

**AN**: Well, here's my take on the Shawn Michaels retirement deal, with my own spin on it. In this story, there's no wives and no kids, just 2 stubborn guys who won't admit how they truly feel about each other. Enjoy!

---------------

Hello there. You might wonder who's speaking to you right now, but I don't know if I could tell you exactly who I am. I don't really have a corporeal form, but I do go by many names: Eros, Cupid, God of love, ring a bell? You know, that little baby with wings on its back and bows and arrows that you see on posters on Valentine's Day? Yeah, that guy. How's it going? Me, terrific. I wanted to spend time here today to talk to you about one of my favorite cases that I had the pleasure to undertake. Now I know I had some famous ones in my days: Cesar and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliette, hell even Brad and Angelina. Some have been success stories, others.. not so much. But I'm not here to talk about them. I'm here to talk a particular case that's happened recently and this one happened in the strange and wonderful world that is the WWE.

What, you don't know WWE? Wrestling, guys being thrown around, you know that kind of stuff? Yeah, that place. I have a pretty successful record there, with many of my clients telling you the same thing if they could right now. But as many successes as I had over there, there was one case I hadn't been able to complete no matter how much effort I put into it. And right where I start my story, it seemed like it was about to be too late...

You see the guy that's standing there in the cowboy hat and red shirt? His name's Shawn Michaels. Nice kid, talented wrestler. Just retired yesterday. Right now he's saying goodbye to everybody, about to go home for good. Home to what, he doesn't know. Even though he's found faith, the four walls he's about to go to will probably feel empty without anybody else there. But, as he's saying to himself, at least he went out while he was on top and didn't stuck around for too long like some other guys. He's closed to door on everything that needed closing and he's got no regrets, he keeps telling himself.

When we all know, he's got at least one.

That regret just came out and threw his big arms around him. Grey shirt, nose lightly bigger than normal, but still attractive. Another nice guy if you ask me. Name's Hunter or Triple H for others. As you can see he's pretty emotional right now and for good reason: his best friend's leaving him. Won't be around to talk to and laugh with anymore. Sure, they'll be able to call and see each other from time to time, but he knows it won't be the same. So, he keeps telling to himself, he's gotta be strong for Shawn and for the other guys, even if it means sealing that barrier he almost broke earlier and never admit the one thing he always wanted to admit to the one person he wanted to admit it to. So he holds that person in his arms as a friend, even though what he feels is so much more than that. Just like that guy in his arms feels about him, but just can't admit it.

You see, I've spent 16 years trying to get these two idiots together, but there's always been something standing in the way: timing, old girlfriends, even attacks by Irish men. But I think the biggest problem I've encountered with these guys is their own damn stubbornness. That's the problem with what they call the "Friends Zone", you don't wanna ruin what you have 'cause you're too chicken to admit your feelings, but they just can't see that maybe the line they don't wanna cross might just lead to something bigger, to something better. To their happily ever after so to speak.

So here we are, the party's over, they said their goodbyes and are now on their way to a well deserved night of sleep, which just happened to be at the exact same hotel. And it just happens that they're taking the exact same elevator to get to their rooms. And that's where I came in. Just as I had pretty much classified this case as hopeless, a little window was presented to me, a little opening in the door so to speak and you know what they say: when they open you a door, no matter how small, you gotta stick your foot in it to keep it open. So that's what I did.

Now to the people they'll be telling this story to, they'll say that there was an electric malfunction when they pressed the buttons to get to their rooms, so that's how they got stuck for 2 hours in there. But you know between you and me that it won't be the 100% truth. I'm sorry but after 16 years I had the right to take drastic measures and if it wasn't then, it would have been never because after today they wouldn't have had the chance and even less the guts to tell each other how they truly felt. So I apologize if I had to intervene here, I saw it as necessary.

So, that conversation that needed 16 years to happen finally happened. Tears were shed, things were shouted and kisses were finally shared. Good thing I had the idea to send Veronica the maid on a different route to do her round of rooms because she would have discovered a pair of stumbling fools, their arms and lips locked together, on their way to the closest room to which they had a key to, where they would spend the night making up for 16 years of missed opportunities and heartaches.

So that's where I left them, a tangled mess of sheets and limbs, with radiant smiles on their faces and promises of new beginnings and never being alone again. And a happiness that can't be beat.

As you can see, it might have taken a while, but at least I got the job done, don't you think?

----------

So, what did you think? Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)


End file.
